


Complications

by LadyAckerman



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Riren - Fandom, eren x levi - Fandom
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAckerman/pseuds/LadyAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is always a struggle. Sometimes things go well but other times, they don't. Honestly, Eren Jaegers life was the latter. There were some good times, but most of it wasn't sunshine and rainbows. Well, not until he met Levi Ackerman, the broody asshole that seemed to always find his place in Eren's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gianna my Neko-Sempai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gianna+my+Neko-Sempai).



> I'm gonna put this out there now, this is my first OFFICIAL fic on the website and I hope you understand that I LOVE comments and HATE when people decide to just say Ereri is shit. I love Ereri, respect Eruri and believe that equality of love all depends on people so. Here's a fic that has angst, nsfw and some fluffy shit cause I'm a sad excuse for a human being. Oh and I made this for my best friend Gianna who is a boss ass artist and who allowed me to convert her to the dark side aka the AOT Fandom. I love you guys so much and hope you like it. <333333 haha butt cones.

**Three**

 “Grisha! Hurry! Eren just said his first full sentence!” Kalura Jaeger squealed as she knocked on her husbands study door. Inside she heard her husband stumbly around the room before there was a loud crash. Moments later, her husband opened the door, dark hair filled with sheets of papers and glasses askew.

“You should really clean out your study, dear.”

“I will, someday,” Grisha chuckled, pulling some of the paper out of his hair. His wife giggled before she started to pull strands of paper and even staples out of his hair.

“What the hell do you do in there anyway?”

“Secrets, dear, every marriage has them,” he smiled.

“Not in this marriage,” Kalura muttered, raising an authoritative brow. This was the few moments that the motherly, kind facade seemed to melt off into an angry, protective tigress.

“Weren’t we supposed to go and see what Eren was doing?” Grisha chuckled, nervously. “You did kind of leave him in the living room by himself.”

“It’s your own fault for getting such a huge apartment while we lived in the US,” Kalura complained sprinting over to the kitchen. Laying clumsily on the edge of the couch was Eren Jaeger, dressed in only underwear and a big t-shirt. His long messy brown hair and soft cheeks made him look more like a girl than a little baby boy. But his bright yellow-green heavily lashed eyes were the only feature that was masculine. Both his parents were flabbergasted when they started to notice that his eyes were not brown like theirs but a unique shade of green. “Eren, where are you trying to escape to?” Kalura giggled, pulling the baby down onto the ground.

“Winder,” Eren grumbled. “Winder!”

“Winder?” Grisha asked. “What the hell is a Winder?”

“Window, dear,” Kalura smiled. “He’s not very good at saying that but we’ll work on it.”Ever since he was born he had a later development than most of the other babies that were around. Grisha’s work partners daughter, Mikasa, was nothing but ahead of the game. She was already in private classes and could play piano, while baby Eren could only just make a sentence. Unfortunately for Mikasa, she was only taken care of by her nanny since her father was a businessman and her mother was deceased. Then turning to her bumbling baby boy she looked him in the eye. “Do you want to tell me and daddy what you said before?”

Eren looked at his mother with a weird look as he ran his hands through his hair. He couldn’t really understand what his mother was asking of him but he loved the way she would smile whenever he did something. Good or bad. The problem was that he couldn’t really remember what he had said before.

“Come on sweetie,” Karula hummed. “Do you need a little help?”

“Karula,” Grisha grumbled. “You baby him too much. Let him try and think about it.”

“Fine,” she muttered, crossing her arms. Both parents watched as their son began to focus as hard as possible for his little three year old brain. Soon sweat bead to bead on his forehead from concentration. After about ten minutes of silence in the Jaeger household, Eren started to speak.

“I..I...I..” “Come on, son, you can do it,” Grisha mumbled, clenching his fingers in his lap. “I..I..mommy..is..” But he was interrupted as the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Karula shouted as she ran to the door. “Grisha, try to get him to say it.”

Grisha Jaeger had never in both his sons life nor his own life been left with a baby. It never dawned on him how weird it was for him to be left with his own son until his wife turned the corner.

He looked around the room until he noticed a toy stuffed bear on the table. He immediately grabbed for it and tossed it to his son who, for the life of him, couldn’t catch it and let it hit him in the face. The moment the bear hit his face, Eren’s green eyes filled with tears and he began to cry.

“Grisha! What the hell did you do?” Karula shouted as she ran into the room to pick up her son. She started to try and quiet him but he just started to scream louder.

“Damn, Professor Jaeger,” a voice said from the door. “You’re even bad with your own kid.” Coming around the corner, was a boy dressed in common clothes. His undercut hair was freshly cut and around his wrist was an expensive new watch. His ebony colored hair partially covered his sharp eyes that were set in a bored expression. He rounded the corner with a smirk on his face as he looked down at little baby Eren. As Eren began to cry even louder, he decided to open his eyes and look at the man peering over his mothers shoulder. Instantly, the boy quieted his cries. He was left awestruck as the man looked down at the little boy and half-heartedly softened his gaze. “Little brat’s kinda cute.”

“Oh, hello, Levi,” Mr. Jaeger muttered, wiping his brow of sweat. “I thought you were coming for the lesson tomorrow.”

“Nah,” Levi responded, taking a seat in the couch. “I have work tomorrow and my girlfriend wants to go on vacation.”

“Aren’t you a little too young to be going on vacation with a girl alone?” Karula smirked. “Ever since your parents passed, I’ve felt the need to watch out for you and your testosterone.”

Levi chuckled. “It’s not me you have to worry about, Karula. Gianna is the promiscuous one.”

“Eren, Eren calm down,” Karula muttered, trying to put the little boy on her lap. But Eren wasn’t having it as he began to reach out for the new stranger. “Do you want Levi, Eren?

“Um, I don’t touch dirty, germ filled brats,” Levi grumbled, raising his hands in surrender.

“We took a bath this morning didn't we, Eren?” Karula smiled, as Eren giggled and continued to reach out for Levi.

“Bath! Bath! Clean!” Eren whined as he pulled himself out of his mothers arms. Karula released him and allowed him to walk over to Levi. At his height now, Eren was already reaching Levi’s knees and was holding onto him like a lifeline. Levi stumbled back a little bit before picking up the boy. He had to admit, even though the boy was a disgusting ball of slob and teeming with germs, he was pretty cute. His eyes reminded him of something like a marble or gold. Maybe even the ocean if he’d ever been to it. He never felt right going to the ocean alone. Even though his girlfriend had tried to take him many time but he always refused. He never really felt like it was right to go with her but with someone else. As he stared down at Eren, he realized that both Karula and Grisha had taken their phones out and were taking pictures of them.

“Hey! What the hell!” Levi shouted.

“It’s just that,” Karula explained. “You’re smiling.”

“No I’m not,” Levi muttered, loosening the muscles in his face.

“Too late,” Grisha smirked. “I already took twelve pictures. I think I’m gonna frame it.”

“Good Idea, dear.”

“Hey! Isn’t that like pedophilia? You can’t keep pictures of a minor!”

“You’re no longer a minor, Levi,” Karula smiled. “You’re eighteen. A full adult.”

“Whatever,” Levi grumbled, moving Eren to a more comfortable position.

“Levi, do you need me to get Eren from you?” Karula smiled, reaching for Eren. But Levi pulled back.

“He’s not that annoying,” Levi muttered, allowing the slobby brat touch his face.

“Pwetty,” Eren giggled.

“Kid, men aren't pretty,” Levi grumbled but everyone could see that he was happy to hold the boy in his hands.

**Ten:**

It had been fourteen months since Karula Jaeger was laid to rest in the United States. Her family had decided that it would be best to lay her to rest where she was originally born and for Mr. Jaeger and Eren to move back to Japan. It was a hard couple of months for Eren since he had no memories from Japan and with the loss of his mother he was a lot sadder than any elementary school kid should be. School in America had been easier for him since he only knew how to speak english but as he landed in Japan, he found it hard to talk to people. His speech began to digress until it was even hard for him to speak to anyone, especially his father.

Grisha Jaeger had decided to take a University job that took up most of his time and left Eren at home in order to take care of himself. He was never really the parental type but he continued to try his best. Grisha put his son in one of the most prestigious schools in their neighborhood and brought a nanny to be able to watch over him. The Jaeger family was not very rich but because of Karula’s family account left to her by her deceased parents and grandparents, the Jaegers could afford it. Still, Mr. Jaeger bought the most normal house he could find and reached for the best jobs that he could reach in order to keep the money flowing.

“Hello class,” Miss Nanami, Fugioka Elementary teacher, said in front of her students. “Today we have a new student in our class today. Come in Eren.”

In walked, Eren Jaeger, his head ducked low to cover his eyes with his hair. The students in the class all muttered hellos but Eren never let a single word come out of his mouth.

“Eren. Why don’t you say hi to the class?”

“Hi,” Eren muttered, keeping his head low.

“Sweetie, why don’t you raise your head and say where you’re from,” Miss Nanami encouraged.

Reluctantly, Eren raised his head and opened his eyes to hear the other students gasp. Aside from his tan skin and dark brown hair, Eren’s eyes had changed also. They were an even brighter green than they were when he was a baby. But his eyes never matched how he actually felt as they quivered from embarrassment.

“I’m Eren Jaeger. I’m from Japan but my parents moved to the United States in order to find work and take care of my mom,” he muttered, lowering his head again.

HIs head shot up the second he heard heavy footsteps in the hall. Moments later, a girl dressed in the school uniform came running into the class. She had a red scarf wrapped around her neck and her dark hair was just below her neck. Her wide eyes were looking around the room until she spotted Miss Nanami.

“Sorry I’m late, Miss Nanami! My mom stopped to help a lady across the street,” the girl smiled. Then looking over to Eren, she saw that he was near tears and jumped on him. “Eren! I didn’t know that you were at this school! I would have walked you over instead of your nanny!” Then wrapping an arm around his shoulders, the girl laughed. “You don’t remember me, do ya! It’s me, Mikasa! I moved when we turned eight. I’ve been here forever.”

“Hi, Mikasa,” Eren muttered.

“I’m really sorry about your mom,” she smiled. “It would be horrible if something would happen to mine so,, I guess I feel ya.” Then she walked up to the teacher and whispered into her ear. “He’s always been a little quiet when he was sad so can he please sit down.” “Thanks,” Eren muttered, feeling just the teeniest bit better. It was nice having someone in the class that knew him enough to know he needed space.

“Of course, dear,” Miss Nanami smiled. “Alright Eren, why don’t you go and sit between Jean and Armin.”

“That’s right next to me, Eren!” Mikasa shouted as she dragged Eren over to his seat.

The boys named, Jean and Armin, both waved at Eren as he sat. Jean had a weird two toned hair cut that reminded him of a horse and Armin looked like a blond girl with blue eyes but I assumed he was a boy because he had on a boys uniform. When Mikasa sat down, Jean immediately pulled her into a conversation. Armin looked over to me expectantly.

“Hi, I’m Armin Arlert,” the blond one smiled. “I like reading and learning because I’m horrible at sports and all.”

“Hi,” Eren muttered, looking away.

“What do you like to do?”

“I like to watch the show Attack on Titan..”

“Seriously! That’s my favorite show!” Armin shouted.

“Really!” Eren shouted back before realizing he was loud.

“No, keep talking,” Armin smiled. “I like you! You’re a cool person.”

“Thanks,” Eren smirked, looking down again.

“And look at people when they talk to you,” Armin replied, tapping him on the head. “Everyone gasped because you have such pretty eyes.”

“Yeah, ya gotta look people in the eye,” Mikasa smiled.

“Idiot,” Jean muttered.

“I’m not an idiot, doofus,” Eren retorted, much to his own surprise. Then sitting down, he looked at Miss Nanami with a smile brightly on his face. Maybe everything was turning around for once.


	2. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Angst. I'm sorry. I feel bad. Not really but I guess I should say it. Please Don't kill me.,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not Sorry. Angst.

  
****

Life just had to prove Eren wrong as he put on his dark suit and black tie. He wasn’t a very vocal person and didn’t like to rely on other people but it came a time when he had no choice. Just a week earlier, Grisha Jaeger was hit by a drunk driver walking back from his University office to his home. Neighbors tried CPR as they called the ambulance to take him to the hospital but because he had thin blood to begin with, he was pronounced dead on arrival to the hospital. His son, Eren Jaeger, was inside of his home with his nanny when he heard the crash from his house. On instinct, he ran over to the area to see his father’s work case and shoes strewn on the street surrounded by yellow tape. He stood in shock as his nanny tried to hide his face from the scene. But he had already seen it. The blood was all over the place and he knew. He wasn’t going to see his dad alive ever again.

It was a hectic week of sorrys and if you ever need me call mes. Eren had stayed the past week at the Ackermans in order to stay away from the scene where his father was murdered. The drunk driver had multiple times apologized but Eren had never heard what he had said. He was too young to understand. Now that he didn’t have a mother or a father, not to mention being an only child, he never felt more alone in his life. There were periods when he felt this sort of loneliness but it had never felt this bad.

“Hey, Eren,” a voice said from behind him. “We’re heading over to the funeral home now. You coming?”

“Yeah,” Eren muttered as he looked at his best friend, Mikasa. She had grown a few inches with him and had become one of the most beautiful girls in school but she had always looked out for Eren. “I’m sorry for taking so long.”

“Don’t worry about it, Eren,” Mikasa smiled, sadly. “This is tough for you. You're the only Jaeger left.”

“I think he already knows that, Mikasa,” someone said from behind Mikasa. Emerging his blond head around the larger girl, he said. “Hey, Eren. I brought you some meds that deal with anxiety and depression.”

“Where’d you get those from?” Mikasa asked, looking at him with a weird raised brow.

“Um… I kind of stole them from my father. But trust me, they aren’t a lethal dosage or anything,” Armin muttered. “It should help a bit.”

“Thanks,” Eren replied, taking two pills and downing it without water. With that, Eren’s friends walked out of the room to leave him on his own accord. Looking into the corner of the room, he noticed the brown case that his father had left under his name. It was probably the sixth time he had opened it but he always liked looking at the gold key on the brown cord. It reminded him a lot of his father. It was ominous, quiet and cold. Eren had never hated his father but he had never had a real relationship with him. But with his Father’s death it reminded him that he was going to be alone much quicker than normal.

“Hey, kid,” a voice said from behind Eren. Eren turned around to see someone that had long since been removed from his life. He hadn’t grown much, or rather, at all since the last time he saw him at his University graduation from afar. The frown lines on his forehead had deepened a bit and the front of his hair had grown a little more. He had gained a lot of muscle since the last time Eren had seen him and he was wearing all black, which didn’t really surprise Eren. “How are you feeling?”

“Levi…” Eren whispered, breathlessly. It was weird seeing him like this,especially since it was on a day like this. He had never visited Eren before this. The last time Eren had spoke to Levi was when it was his mother had died and even then Levi left the funeral early saying he had work to get to. “What are you doing here?”

“What the hell do you know mean? I’m here to see you bury Professor Jaeger,” Levi answered, taking a seat on the couch. “And the Ackermans asked me if it was okay for me to find you an apartment close by.”

“An apartment?”

“Yeah,” Levi explained. “Your father had money put aside just in case something ever happened to him. You’ll be living in an apartment down the street from me just in case anything happens to you.”

“Why?” Shouldn’t I be living with a parent or something. Better yet living closer to someone that is a real family member. Not Levi. “What about my dad’s side of the family?”

“Your eldest Aunt is a company owner in Germany and doesn’t want to take you away from your education here,” Levi replied. “Your uncle has four kids and can’t afford another kid timewise.” Then looking at his watch his eyebrows furrowed. “We better get going before they start the funeral without you.”

“What the hell! I don’t want to live down the street from you,” Eren shouted. “I can deal with everything myself! I’m almost a high schooler! I’m sure I can be okay by myself.”

“I understand that you’re a little upset with everything going on..” But he was interrupted by Eren’s shouting.

“I don’t need anyone’s damn help! I can do it all by myself! I’ve been alone before! I can do it, dammit!”

“What the hell is your problem, you little shit? Someone’s trying to help you!” Levi retorted, stalking up to Eren. Then grabbing for Eren’s shirt he pulled him down a few inches to look him in the eye. “You’re parents wrote in their will that if anything were to happen to them that I take care of you! I don’t know what the hell they were thinking but now you’re my responsibility. So grow the fuck up and deal with it.” Black met green as Levi’s glare pierced through Eren’s soul as his neck and ears began to heat up. Immediately tears began to run down Eren’s face as his body began to collapse. Levi fell with him as Eren began to cry. Levi’s eyes grew in disgust at the sight of  Eren’s nose dripping with snot but he still reached out and rubbed Eren’s head. Through terrible coughing and tears, Eren starts to speak erratically.

**“Why.. Why am I alone again? What did I do to deserve this? What did I do?” Eren kept muttering this like a record as Levi continued to rub his head. Out of instinct, Eren reached out and grabbed hold of Levi, breathing in the scent of sweat and earth. Levi instantly stiffened, not really knowing what to do. He allowed Eren to cry into his shoulder until it became common knowledge to him. He had to hold him or he was sure the kid would collapse. So Levi reached out and placed a hand on his back and began to pat. But then he found that he himself wasn’t satisfied with that and he decided that he would need to hold tighter. Eren clawed at his back as Levi wrapped his thin arms around Eren and held him as close as possible. They were there for two hours before anyone came to see where they were but no one dared say a word to them as Levi never let him go.**


	3. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright there's a lot of shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just fair warning. This is a long ass chapter and filled with a ton of other crap that happens not to mention some feels and other things hehe :3 Love you bebes <33333

  
****

**Fifteen**

The first day of school at Hidorami High School never came for Eren Jaeger since he decided that it would be better for him to unpack everything in his apartment then get an education. His apartment that his father left for him was very spacious. It had a set of stairs to split the bedroom and the living area from each other, just like how it was in the United States. The flow of the room reminded him of his mother because there was so much space and light in the room that it warmed his heart. The furniture that the Ackermans helped Eren buy for his apartment were simple black furniture and wood accents.

Aside from his new furniture, there were groceries that he still had to buy and an iron to iron his school uniform but he never really worried about that as he laid on the floor on the fuzzy rug that Armin had bought him as a new house gift. He looked up to his chandelier that ricocheted light off of it through the room. For some reason, his mind had wandered to Levi. Levi had done nothing but been nice to Eren after all he’d put Levi through. He still hadn’t apologized after yelling at him and that made Eren feel pretty bad. It was a rollercoaster of emotions and life choices that Levi had even decided to come and actually watch over Eren.

Levi had revealed that he was horrified when he heard that he was the secondary guardian of Eren. It was written on Karula’s will as well as Grisha’s. He thought that the two people were idiots for actually dealing with him in the first place, especially after his parents had died. Professor Grisha had visited him at his apartment and told him that if he didn’t show up to school now that he wouldn’t be able to graduate high school and continue onto University. Levi had cursed out his professor and shut the door on him. But that old man continued to come and at one point brought his wife and son along. The baby had just been born so he really didn’t like the kid but after a while the baby started to attach itself to the sight of Levi. Karula had always said that Eren had a good taste in people and had to have seen something good in Levi. So Levi looked at the little boy and said that if the kid at least thought that he was good, then he would try and go to school.

At Levi’s graduation from University, Eren had been six years old and was never more excited to see Levi than anyone else. Once Levi finished his Valedictorian speech, Eren was the first one to give Levi a hug. But the happiness ended quickly when Karula began to cough up blood at the congratulatory dinner. Months later, Karula had to stay in the hospital and Eren’s dad had to watch over the expenses. Eren’s bright spirit instantly started to dwindle.

Eren remembered that time clearly. He was afraid. He had never really been afraid in his life and then he started to realize that he could lose his mother. Then when he lost her, it just got worse.

“Wow,” Eren muttered to himself as he sat up to fold his clothes. He and Levi’s lives were intertwined throughout the years and Eren could never understand what it Levi meant in Eren’s life. The doorbell rang seven times before Eren decided to walk out of his room. “Hai! Ikimasu!” Eren ran over to the door dressed in nothing but his sleep pants on but he made sure to reach for a shirt for him to put on before opening the door. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see Levi standing in his doorway. A bit of excitement had spurred in him until he saw the look on Levi’s face. “Hey Levi. What are you doing over here?”

Almost out of rage, Levi huffed and pushed Eren inside of the room. Eren stumbled to the ground and Levi followed him shutting the door behind him with a huff. Once Levi shut the door, he kneeled over Eren with his hand placed on the side of Eren’s face on the ground. Eren’s green eyes looked up in shock as he looked into the eyes of anger. “Why the hell wasn’t your ass in class today?”

“What?” Eren replied, trying to sit up, but Levi pushed him back down.

“Just cause your damn ass is a few inches bigger than me doesn’t mean that I can’t beat the shit out of you,” Levi spat, punching the ground. “Why the hell wasn’t your shitty face in class?”

“I was moving stuff into the apartment,” Eren explained, raising his hands in surrender. “I have a lot to do and I can’t just go to class and come home without anything being here.”

“And you didn’t think that this information would be important to tell me?” Levi grumbled.

“What do you mean?”

“Your school called me and asked where you were,” Levi stated. “Think of the shit fit I went through when I found out that you hadn’t even shown up.”

“I’m sorry to be messing with your work and everything but..”

“I wasn’t even at work, shithead!” Levi shouted. “I was having my day off and because of you, I had to go searching all over!”

“Why didn’t you just check my apartment first?”

“That’s not the point!”

“How is that not the point!” Eren chuckled but that just made Levi even angrier. Then Levi’s head peered out into the living room. Immediately he jumped from over Eren and walked to the window. Eren slowly got up and began to walk over to the window where Levi stood. Levi was staring at a certain spot on the window that was a little dirty.

“What..the..fucking..hell..is...this...shit….” Levi shuttered, pointing at the speck of dirt.

“I believe they call it dirt, Levi,” Eren muttered.

“Don’t start becoming a snarky ass smart ass, Eren Jaeger or I will string your ass on a pole out of the window,” Levi threatened, sticking a finger in Eren’s chest. “Didn’t you clean this damn place before you moved in?”

“Yes,” Eren muttered, taking a step back. “I’ve cleaned, disinfected even remopped the place after I was done.”

“It’s still fucking filthy, you German prick,” Levi grumbled. Then grabbing his shoes at the door, Levi beckoned for Eren to follow him. “We’re going to the convenience  store to go buy cleaning products and food.”

“Right now?”

“No, tomorrow or better yet on your birthday,” Levi grunted sarcastically.

“There’s no need to be sarcastic,” Eren mumbled. “Crotchety old man.”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing!” Eren squeaked as he followed Levi to the door.

 ****  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I was finally able to go to school after two days of cleaning and disinfecting my apartment. Levi decided that I wasn’t allowed to go to school the next day unless all of my clothes were cleaned again and my apartment was speck free. He didn’t go to work either and it kind of bothered me that he was spending so much time with me. He wasn’t a nuisance or anything but the idea of him taking time out of his schedule kind of bothered me. Levi fit himself into the apartment perfectly and he didn’t once bother me as if he were a guest. He even decided to cook me a meal when he saw that he had been there all day.

I had learned a lot about Levi in the past two days than I had learned in a long time. He was a smoker, not a heavy one but he did smoke every once in a while. Levi didn’t like tea that much and preferred coffee. Black. Not a single bit of milk or sugar. He liked watching talk shows and saying how the celebrity hosts would talk about their friends horribly and let them guest host. He hated dumplings because when he was younger, his mother made dumplings and he was dumb enough to grab them when they were hot and burn his tongue.

It was interesting realizing new things about Levi every moment that I was with him. It made me feel a little important in his life, like he actually liked being in my presence. It made me feel even better when he told me that I wasn’t that bad of a kid and that I deserved to have good company and a good life. I really didn’t understand what he meant by that but it was the day that he had fallen asleep on my couch. When I had looked down at him, I was shocked by how different he looked. His frown lines had disappeared from his face and his hair had fluffed perfectly around his face. He looked more like a fallen angel than a cranky thirty one year old man.

Did I really just call Levi a fallen angel? How hard was I dropped when I was a child?

“Hey Eren, you excited about seeing our new teacher?” Mikasa asked as she sat on the top of her desk. It was already covered in confession letters but Mikasa just ignored them and sat on top of them.

“I guess,” I replied, leaning against the window seat. “How is he?”

“Well, none of us know yet,” Mikasa smiled. “We had a substitute teacher for the past two days since our teacher was sick or something. The sub was nice though.”

“And she was hot as hell too,” Jean replied, draping an arm over Mikasa’s  shoulder. “She had boobs the size of the moon on her and skin as pale as sand.”

“Stop being a sleeze, horseface,” I muttered.

“Yeah, but he’s my sleeze, Eren,”  a voice said from behind Jean. Dressed in our school outfit was second year, Marco Bodt. His face was covered in freckles and he was the second years kawaii King of the year. Every girl had at least once dreamed about him being their prince charming until he came out as gay. It was a shock for everyone, especially when we found out he was gay for horse. I mean, Jean. We all knew that if Jean never had Mikasa, then he would revert to being gay. But he knew he would never get Mikasa so sure enough, he dropped himself on Marco. Literally.

“You can keep him,” I muttered, fixing the books on my desk. “I don’t think we’ve ever wanted to deal with him since elementary school either.”

“Or middle school,” Mikasa added.

“Or even high school,” Armin finished, looking up from his book. “But it seemed like all of us had the same idea to go to the same school.”

“Isn’t this school some prestigious school for the super smart or talented?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Marco replied.

“Then why the hell is stable jaw here?”

“Listen here, titan freak,” Jean started, but Marco put a hand on his shoulder.

“When are you going to come up with different nicknames for me,” I chuckled. “I haven’t watched Attack on Titan since I was in middle school.”

“I know but I just thought that it was a cool thing to keep messing with you over.”

“The Captain is coming! The Captain is coming!” A girl name Miyasi yelled as she ran into the room and into her seat. Several of the other students did the same, plastering focused looks on their faces.

“Who the hell is the Captain?” I asked.

“He’s supposedly our teacher,” Mikasa explained. “He’s a grade A asshole and doesn’t give a shit if you fail. But he’s the smartest teacher here.”

“I feel kind of bad for you guys,” Marco muttered as he walked out of the classroom through a different door.

“What does he mean by that?” I asked.

“Marco said he’s had the Captain as a teacher and he didn’t like the fact that Marco was super popular with the girls,” Jean explained. “I guess he understood his gay vibes or something.”

“I don’t think there is such a thing as gay vibes,” Armin replied, putting his glasses on his face.

“Trust me there are,” Jean replied. Then in a hushed whisper he said, “They're actually coming off of you a bit.”

“Hey!” Armin retorted but he instantly quieted as the door slammed open.

“Listen you little pieces of shit! Sit down and shut up!” An all too familiar voice shouted. To my mortified surprise, in walks Levi Ackerman dressed top to bottom in dress pants, a white shirt and cream cravat. In his hands were a few heavy looking books and strapped across his shoulder was a brown messenger bag. His notorious glare scanned the room as several of the students looked at him in awe, while others looked at him weirdly. His eyes met mine as they widened for just a moment before he continued his glances. Levi walked over to the podium and noticed that he couldn’t see over the top of it. Several male students in the back of the class began to snicker. “Who touched the damn podium?”

Not a single person opened their mouth.

“I’m asking you all a damn question,” he muttered. “Who touched the fucking podium!”

“No one, M-Mr. Ackerman,” the class representative responded, immediately taking a seat. A group of boys continued to snicker as Levi messed with the podium to make it shorter. Out of instinct, I looked back at the boys with a glare. One of them flicked me off while the other two laughed along with them. But a small shadow grew over the group as Levi looked down at the boys with the maximum power of his glare.

“Do you like your fingers kid?” Levi asked, letting the weight of his words hang over the boys. One of them looked like he had lost his soul. “Answer me dumbass or are you mute or something.”

“Yeah,” the boy replied, confidently.

“Then I would suggest you not flip off other students in my classroom,” he warned. “Unless you want me to cut it off with a ruler and hang it around your neck. “

“Yes sir, Captain sir,” the boy stuttered before falling into his seat.

“Do I look like a captain to you, kid?”

“No, I mean yes, I mean no, I mean.”

“I’m not a captain, kid. I’m Mr. Ackerman,” Levi replied, as he back up to the podium.

“Ackerman?” A girl whispered from the front of the class. “Isn’t that Mikasa’s last name?”

“Are they related?” A boy asked.

“I’m not related to him,” Mikasa groaned. “It’s a really common last name.”

“Quiet!” Levi shouted as he began to read off role. “Kenma Fujioka.”

“Here!”

“Seba Hayashi.”

“Here!”

“Mikasa Ackerman.”

“Here.”

“Jean Kirstchean”

“Here,”

“Armin Arlert.”

“Here.”

“Eren Jaeger?”

“Present,” I shouted, just a little too loud. Levi looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t get too nervous, dumbass. This is just a classroom” Levi muttered before continuing to name of the other students in the class. I was still a little shocked over the fact that Levi was my teacher. I had totally forgotten that he was studying to be a teacher when he had arrived at my father’s University. I had to admit though, he commanded people’s attention as he stood on the podium and began to teach. It was interesting seeing him like this. Only a handful of times I had seen him commanding and intense and it was only during stressful situations or when he was cleaning. But I had never known that he could be like this as a teacher. It was almost a delightful surprise.

“Mr. Jaeger!” A voice shouted, waking me from my daydream.

“Sir!” I shouted, standing up from my seat.

“Is there a reason that you’re daydreaming in my class?” Levi asked, looking at me from the podium.

“No sir.”

“Then why do it?”

“Um,  I don’t really know,” I muttered.

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t really know, sir,” I replied, louder.

“Since you don’t know, why don’t you visit me after school and we can discuss it then,” Levi replied, walking to the chalkboard.

“But I have club activities,” I replied, but I realized I shouldn’t have said that.

“I don’t give a damn if you have club activities,” he grumbled. “If I say you are staying after school. Then you’re staying after school.”

“Yes sir.”

 ****  
  
  


After a day in hell….

“We’ll see you later,” Mikasa replied, picking up her things. “Hopefully, Mr. Ackerman isn’t too mean to you.”

“I still can’t believe he’s your guardian and your teacher,” Armin sighed. “Isn’t that like against the rules?”

“Of course,” Jean replied. “Levi could pass titan freak over here if he wanted since he’s his teacher.”

“Well, not really,” the class rep, Masamune Fukuji, replied.

“What do you mean class rep?” Mikasa asked.

“When I was walking the roster to the office, I saw that your name on the roster isn’t Eren Jaeger but Eren Ackerman.”

“But that’s not my name,” I muttered. “I’m not even related to the Ackermans.”

“Didn’t my mom sign your papers and stuff because Mr. Ackerman thought it was weird to sign or something like that?” Mikasa asked.

“Oh yeah.”

“So they probably thought that my mom was your mom too and that Mr. Ackerman was not at all related to you,” Mikasa replied.

“Then that’s why I’m in his class. They wouldn’t separate anyone that they thought were twins or foster siblings,” I grumbled. “That just makes life harder.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, it just does,” I whined, taking a seat at the front of the class. “Especially since he can now yell at me whenever he wants to.”

“He would never…”

“Get out of the damn room, little shits,” Levi shouted as he reentered the room. “Don’t you have club activities?”

“Yes sir,” the group muttered, shuffling out. The moment they left, the room became deathly quiet. Levi walked over to his desk without even glancing a bit at me. I sat there for a moment hands in my lap waiting for him to say something. But for a while he didn’t say anything as he took his cravat out of his shirt and loosened some of the buttons around his neck. Then pulling his cellphone out of his bag he began to scan his phone.

“Um..Levi?” I muttered.

“Mr. Ackerman,” Levi corrected.

“Mr. Ackerman,” I replied. “What did you have to say to me? I kind of want to go to my first ever club meeting.”

“I understand that and I want a billion yen but we can’t all get what we want now can we,” Levi retorted, taking a cigarette out of his bag and lighting it.

“I don’t think you can smoke in a school, Levi.”

“Mr. Ackerman, dumbass,” Levi groaned. “You can’t call me my normal name on campus.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re smoking in school.”

“I’ll stop when Principal Smith tells me that I have to stop,” Levi replied, putting his feet up on the table. Then he began to just look at me. His gaze was awkwardly heavy and I could feel his eyes staring right into my soul. I looked away another moment before looking back at him but his glare hadn’t left.

“Is there something you needed?” I asked, pulling on my collar.

“How’s school?”

“It would be great if you would let me go to my club activities with my friends,” I mumbled, almost hoping that he didn’t hear me.

“Since I’m your guardian, I think I have the right to not sign the papers allowing you to join a club,” Levi replied, snuffing his cigarette.

“What!” I shouted, jumping from my seat. “Why the hell would you do that?”

“It’s my job to make sure you’re alright,” Levi answered. “If you can’t even pay attention during class, how am I supposed to let you participate in club activities? What if you get hurt because you aren’t paying attention?”

“Seriously!” I shouted, jumping out of my seat.

“What were you even thinking about?”

My mind immediately went to Levi. I hadn’t realized that I had thought about him most of the day. Even before class started and I was surprised about who my new teacher was, I was thinking about him. Heat rushed up to my cheeks as I thought about it. “Nothing.”

“It obviously wasn’t nothing, dumbass,” Levi replied, walking over to me. Then he sat on my desk and crossed his legs. “Did it have anything to do with your parents?”

“No.”   

“School friends?”

“No.” Then Levi leaned closer to me and looked me in the eye.

“Porn?”

“No, what the hell, Levi? I mean Mr. Ackerman.”

“Well, since you don’t want to tell me,” Levi muttered, looking at his watch. “And since I don’t have time for this. You will be finding yourself in this room, everyday, after school.”

“What!” I shouted, jumping from my seat.

“You heard me,” Levi replied, walking to the door. “I’ve got a meeting now. So we’ll continue this at your house. I can’t talk about this now.”

“Fine,” I grunted, grabbing my bag and throwing it over my shoulder. I picked up my phone and walked outside.

“Here,” Levi muttered, handing me an umbrella. “It’s supposed to rain.”

 ****  
  
  


“Damn Levi and his damn umbrella that can’t seem to stop shit from fucking falling on anyone,” I cursed, as I entered the front of my apartment. After throwing my bag on the floor and grabbing an apple in the bowl from the kitchen. Out of frustration, I bit straight into the apple as hard as I could but being how lucky I was, I bit into the stem, scratching my gums with it. “Shit! Shit! Dammit that hurt!” I put my hand toward my gums to feel a warm liquid pouring from my lip. As I pulled away, I noticed crimson blood covering my index finger and the taste of metallic blood fill my mouth. I raced over to the bathroom to get a dark rag and place it around my mouth.

“Damn Levi!” I grumbled. “If it weren’t for him then I wouldn’t have bit into that apple so hard!” When the bleeding started to slow down, I threw the towel into the dirty clothes hamper and turned on the tv. I flipped through a ton of other channels before I got too annoyed with the mundane game shows and anime on. Walking into my bedroom, I stripped my damp uniform off and wet socks before taking all of my undergarments off. I was literally soaked to the bone. The only thing I didn’t take off was the gold key on a leather cord that never left my body. It was one of the last things that my parents gave to me together. Turning the water on, I stepped into the shower letting the warm water run over my sore shoulders and back that didn’t really get to rest yesterday, especially after Levi arrived.

“Dammit,” I muttered, splashing water in my face and pouring shampoo in my hair. I was thinking about that jerk again. I was already getting tired of thinking about him before and couldn’t get the fact that he has always been there for me. Except when he left to study overseas. That was the only time he wasn’t there. He was the only person I ever wanted to meet when I was younger. When he left for school, I remember crying and praying every night and wasting every birthday wish on him. But when I saw him, it was on the worst day. The day that my mother died and at my father’s funeral. It seemed like everytime that I saw him, it was filled with sadness and despair. “Damn, Levi.”

After about a solid thirty minutes of wasting hot water and scalding my chest with water, I stepped out of the shower. Once I toweled off my body, I grabbed a pair of boxers and placed the towel on my head to dry it while I attempted to watch tv again.  After a good hour, I touched my hair to feel that it was still a little damp. I gazed at the clock to see that it was 20:00. I had completely forgotten about eating anything.

Maybe I should wait until Levi comes over.

Wait, what? Was I really thinking about that uncaring asshole again? There was no damn reason for me to be thinking about him. All he had done was make my first day back in school horrible. And to make matters worst, I have to spend every day after school with that pint sized dictator. Somewhere in the pit of my stomach, I felt a little queasy. Not the cool kind of queasy you get where you want to keep eating whatever you’re eating but a little worse. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I hadn’t noticed that I was standing in front of the door for over a half an hour. I looked through the peep hole to see no one standing in front of the door. Ignoring it, I walked over to the kitchen again until I heard the sound of keys jingling and the door opening. Running from the kitchen to my bedroom in a dead sprint, I jumped on the other side of my bed and hid.

“Hey dumbass!” A deep voice shouted from inside the living room. “You didn’t hear me knocking at the damn door?” From where I was hiding, I felt a tingling sensation run up my spine. Why the hell was I hiding? I stood up slowly and looked through my drawers for a shirt to put on. “You’ve been hiding in your room this whole time haven’t you, bastard?” I spun around to see a disheveled Levi Ackerman, his shirt untucked, cravat in his hands and hair ruffled over his undercut.

“Are you just going to stand there without a shirt on and not offer me something to drink?” He grumbled walking toward the living room. I shuffled after him until I reached the kitchen to make some black coffee and tea for myself. Once it was done, I handed the coffee to Levi before joining him on the other end of the couch. “What? No shirt and pants is a new trend?”

My cheeks burned a little as I looked down to see that I wasn’t wearing anything but boxers. I had forgotten to put clothes on. “I-I’m sorry. I forgot. Let me go and put something on.” As I stood up and walked to my bedroom door I felt small, bony fingers grab my wrist.

“It’s your own damn house, idiot,” he replied, not looking at me as he took a sip of his coffee. “I don’t care. It never bothered me seeing you like this.” My cheeks began to burn even hotter as I walked back to my seat away from him. I couldn’t thank my parent enough for letting me have such tan skin. “Have you eaten?”

“No, sir,” I answered, taking a sip of my green tea.

“Well, I brought some Mizutaki from a restaurant I was at,” he said, nodding his head to the plastic bag on the kitchen counter.

“You went out? With who?” I asked, feeling a little tightening in my chest.

“It was a work meeting,” he muttered, looking at me with a strange look in his dark eyes.

“Who’d you go with?” I asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. But in all honesty I was a little nervous. He was never out late since he didn’t like the idea of spending more time with people than necessary.

“I was with Professor Hanji, Nurse Petra, Principal Smith and Professor Auruo. We just drank a few beers and talked about work but if I didn’t go Principal Smith said he would throw dirt in my classroom every day, so I went.”

“Oh,” I muttered, picking up his empty cup of coffee and mine to the sink. When I walked in, I could smell the Mizutaki and it’s wonderful seasoning. “Isn’t it a little early to be having hot pot food?”

“Professor Hanji wanted to try and have some hot pot even though it was out of season,” he shouted back. “She’s always been a little eccentric.”

“I’ve never met her,” I said, grabbing my chopsticks and digging into the container that the Mizutaki was in. As I slurped up the soup after finishing the most amazing Mizutaki I’ve ever had in my entire life, I walked over to the living room area to find Levi asleep. His head was resting in his right hand which was leaning against the armrest of the couch. His dark hair had fallen over his eyes and the frown lines that were usually on his forehead were smoothed out. He looked utterly harmless as he snored softly. I turned the television off and grabbed a blanket that was in a basket near the couch to drape over him. I wasn’t going to wake him. He reeked of alcohol and he was probably really tired from his first day of work a the school. I flung the blanket over his shoulders before pushing some of his hair out from over his eyes. Out of reflex, Levi reached out and grabbed my hand making me yelp and yank back.

“Dammit, brat,” he groaned, opening his eyes a little in a glare. “Didn’t your parents ever tell you not to wake people up when their sound asleep?”

“Didn’t your parents ever tell you not to scare others?” I whimpered, putting a hand to my heart. “I think my heart stopped beating.”

“What the hell is on your face?” He grumbled, reaching up before I could answer him. He walked to the kitchen to grab a rag.

“What? What’s on my face?”

“Shut up,” he muttered, taking the rag and wiping around my mouth. “What type of sixteen year old can’t keep the food in his mouth? I can’t keep you alone for anything.”

“Says the one that smells like beer and cigarettes,” I mumbled back.

“You’ll understand when you’re an adult,” he replied back, returning to his seat and covering himself with a blanket.

“You’re staying here?” I asked, walking toward my room.

“Am I not welcomed?”

“N-No, you can,” I replied, quickly. “It’s just different.”

He looked at me with a glare that I was sure if it lasted long enough that he would burn holes in my forehead. A burning sensation grew around my neck and ears again as he stood up and walked over to me. Raising his hand up, he put a calloused hand through my hair.

“You’re hairs still wet,” he muttered, continuing to run a hand through my hair. “Don’t you own a towel?”

“Ye-yeah,” I forced out, another shudder running up my spine. Without warning, he pulled my head down close enough for me to see deep into his eyes. His warm breath mingling with mine, even though it was heavy with the scent of cigarettes. “You smell like cigarettes, Levi. You should quit.”

“I’ll tell you when you grow up,” he muttered, before closing the space between us. A gasp left my lips before they were caught by Levi’s surprisingly, soft ones. His mouth moved against mine languidly as he ran his tongue over my lips. Out of inexperience, I opened my mouth as he slid his tongue inside. He tasted almost sweet and smoky at the same time. It was a taste that I was starting to like more than any other taste in the world. Before I could do anything, I had moaned against his lips and reached my hand up to touch his face. But before I could reach his face, he pulled away, wiping his mouth “Good Night.”

“Wa-wa,” I sputtered, but before I knew it, Levi was out the door. I looked at the door with eyes wider than saucers trying to figure out what to do. Levi just kissed me. Men don’t do that. They don’t kiss each other. But God did he taste good. So damn good that I wanted more. As slowly walked over to the tv and turned it off and walked to my bed, I sat there on my bed looking up at the ceiling. There was a lot that needed to be talked about.


	4. A Week Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Day, Final Chapter and guess what, its gonna happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! I know, so short but when you read you should be satisfied. Or Not. You're choice.

  
****

It was a whole week after Levi kissed me that I found the nerve to actually talk to Levi about what happened. Every day after school, I had stayed after school instead of going to club activities I had long since signed up for. My friends would offer to stay with me in the classroom but I would always decline and say that I was fine. I didn’t complain after he told me to stay after school with him. On occasion he would bring me some food he found in the teachers lounge or would play some music while he smoked and graded papers. I  was beginning to get used to the smell of cigarettes that lingered in the room. It continued to remind me of that day when I had tasted the cigarettes on his tongue and wanted to taste it more.

The day after he kissed me, I was sure that I was dreaming about what had happened. But when I started to taste the remnants of smoke on my tongue and opened my eyes a little more, I knew. That wasn’t a dream, it had really happened. After I realized that it was all real, I couldn’t get him out of my head. I couldn't get the taste of his tongue, the smell of his skin or the feel of his lips out of my head. It had become so distracting that I couldn’t pay attention in class. It only made it worse when he noticed and tried to tutor me after school as well. If only he knew the reason I couldn’t learn was because I could only think about him.

“Eren...Eren...that damn bastard,” a painful object was thrown at my head.

“Ow,” I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

“What are you even worth if you can’t even pay attention long enough to hear me calling you?” He grumbled, picking up another book to throw.

“I’m paying attention!” I shouted, putting my hands up in surrender.

“How do you even have friends?” Levi muttered to himself.

“Hey!” I retorted. “I have friends because I’ve had great experiences with them. That’s what friends are.”

“Does that mean we’re friends?” Levi asked, taking a drag from his cigarette. I looked at him for a moment to see if he was joking but he just looked at me dead in the eye. “Well, Eren. Are we friends?”

“We-Well, we’ve been through a lot of bad things lately, you know with the death of my dad and everything,” I rattled, fumbling with my fingers nervously.

“Any good experiences?” Levi asked, keeping his eyes on me. I glanced towards the door to see if anyone was there. The door, thankfully, was shut and even locked. I couldn’t remember when he actually did it, but I was really glad.

“Y-yes,” I muttered.

“What experience has been pleasant, Eren?” Levi asked, looking at the door as well.

“Of course, when you helped me move and comforted me through all the things with my father’s funeral,” I replied, peering everywhere but at Levi’s face. When I finally laid eyes on him, he was standing up and walking towards me. My desk wasn’t too far from his desk as he came to sit on the table of my desk.

“Is that all, Eren?” He asked, running a hand through his hair. “We had so many little experiences that seemed much more pleasant.”

“Like what, Mr. Ackerman,” I muttered, placing my hands on the desk in front of him.

“Well, things like this,” he said, reaching out to grab my face with his hands. Then pulling me close enough to whisper in my ear he said, “Like whispering sweet nothings and leaving Easter eggs.”

“Easter eggs,” I whispered, breathless.

“Yes, easter eggs,” he muttered, the smell of cigarettes wafting in the air around him like an aphrodisiac. “I’ve always had an interest in you, Eren. Ever since that day your parents let me hold you, I’ve been interested in you. Are you interested in me Eren?” Then trailing a finger down the side of my neck he continued his toying until he reached my tie. Once he had it in his hands, he yanked it up to pull me closer to him. “It’s just so unfortunate that we don’t have any good times together.”

“We did have good times together,” I replied, hungrily as I tried to press my lips to his own, but he pushed me back with a smirk.

“Ah, calm down, horny teenager,” he whispered. “I’m not done. I’ve been dying to have you and I want to ravish you in every way possible but now, I’m your teacher and your guardian. This breaks every form of right. Not to mention the seven year age gap between us. What should we do about that, Eren?”

My eyes roamed his face as I looked for any sight of truth. His eyes were strong and he had a smile on his face that I had never seen before. He was being completely honest with me and I couldn't lie that I was actually wanting this. I wanted him. I wanted to feel his calloused hands run through my hair and taste his soft lips on my own. It was everything that I was dreaming of lately. This was what I wanted.

“Fuck it,” I muttered, inching closer to his face.

“Are you sure? Once I start, I damn sure won’t stop,” he whispered, a smirk on his face. “Even if you’re kicking and screaming for me to stop, I won’t.”

“I don’t want you to,” I replied, bravely. “I want you, Levi, and only you. All of you.”

**“Good,” he smirked, slyly. “Cause I’m tired of damn waiting.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn't get the memo, I can't write smut right now, it's too early. Maybe another time. Like in my next fic called Phantom. But I can assure you, they screwed each others brains out after Levi said he was done. And they continued throughout the rest of the day skipping school. Obviously they didn't have all that sex at the school. The left back to the apartment and did it then but you know.


End file.
